


New Information

by mori_mocha



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Kagamine Len and Rin Are Not Related, but they arent dating either, tbh im not sure how to tag this, this was entirely self indulgent and sloppy bc i have a lot of headcanons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 08:01:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27719912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mori_mocha/pseuds/mori_mocha
Summary: len learns that he doesnt know a lot about his friend and he wants toakaflower is cool and len isnt
Kudos: 6





	New Information

**Author's Note:**

> im sorry i love len he is very cool  
> some notes abt this:  
> \- i dont see the kagamine twins as siblings or lovers, theyre just counterparts  
> \- same with vflower and v4flower  
> \- i also see v4 as nonbinary so i use they/them pronouns for them  
> \- the vocaloids arent exactly human or robots? it doesnt come up in the story but i wanted to say it
> 
> alright thats all pls enjoy!

The Flower Duo are a lot more interesting than Len initially thought. Not that he doesn't already enjoy Flower on her own, or her V4 counterpart (who has been given the nickname of Fuwa), but he never thought more than just "Yeah, they're neat." Now he was.

He sits on the couch of the apartment he shares with his own counterpart, phone connected to the bluetooth speakers across the living room as Rin comes in to lay on her stomach across his legs.

"Fuwa's coming over soon," She says, turning on her Switch. Len makes a soft noise. "Is the door unlocked?"

"They have a key."

"When did Fuwa get a key?"

"When Flower said she wanted to make us a surprise dinner for our birthday and forgot to give the key back."

Rin pushes herself up on her palms, giving her mirror a surprised and confused stare. Their birthday was over three months ago by this point, at the least. Len shrugs, and Rin sighs it off. She lays back down as the sound of the deadbolt clicks and Fuwa walks in.

"Flower couldn't make it." They say in their usual flat tone. The mirrors shrug, and so does Fuwa. They move towards the couch and sit next to Len, crossing their legs and pulling out their phone.

It's normal for the three, sometimes four, to just gather at one of the two apartments and sit in near silence, with only music filling the air. It was comforting just to be near other people.

Suddenly, Rin lets out a loud and annoyed whine. Fuwa and Len look at each other before four blue eyes meet each other.

Rin wants music playing now, and Len knows it. So does Fuwa. Rin was always the one to let everyone else know it was time for tunes. So Len hands his phone to Rin and lets her scroll his library while he leans over to see what Fuwa is doing, arm slung around the back of the couch.

Fuwa shows him some complex puzzle they're working on and expresses that it's not challenging enough for them, and they're bored. Len feels like steam was going to burst from his ears just trying to figure out what kind of puzzle it even was.

Rin pulls his ear. "Here, this album." Len winces as he takes his phone back, and his cheeks flush pink with embarrassment.

"Rin! You can't just pick my albums every time Fuwa is over!" It was a pattern that they all picked up on. Fuwa chuckled under their breath and gave Len a slight smile, and Len felt his whole face turn bright red.

"I like your voice, I don't mind." 

"I sense a spark~" Rin sing-songs in response, and she laughs with Fuwa as Len sputters nonsensically.

Reluctantly, Len plays the album, but he adds three others to the queue in attempts to drown out his own songs. He gets embarrassed listening to old works, and he wasn't too fond of his own singing, anyway. Rin and Fuwa were much more relaxing to listen to.

Len watches Fuwa put their feet up on the coffee table, tossing their arms behind the couch and bobbing their head to the music. It's a cute sight to Len when Fuwa relaxes, as they often close and curl up around people. Rin notices him staring, and he playfully hits his chest. Fuwa looks over to see Len pulling Rin's cheeks as Rin pinches at Len's wrists. A common sight in the Kagamine apartment.

Neither of the mirrors notice when Fuwa starts to subtlety move their arms and mouth the lyrics to the song, dancing in their seat. They knew this dance. This album, too, and the dances that went with each song. They also had their own choreography for the songs that had none. A secret passion of theirs, really.

They moved fluidly at points, still very small in motion, and occasionally jerked in time with the rhythm. One of these sharp movements catches Rin's eye, and she sits up off of Len's lap to watch. Len follows her gaze and turns pink again.

Fuwa had stopped holding back and was performing as if on stage, still only mouthing the words as they moved. By the time the first song of the album ended, neither mirror spoke, and Fuwa ignored their little audience as if they were alone.

The next song started, and Fuwa began to move once again. This time, their motions were as aggressive as the sound coming from the speaker, and Rin hand to duck to avoid a particularly wide arm coming right for her. Fuwa merely mumbled an apology without stopping. Rin was too amused to care.

The dancing went on for nearly half an hour before Fuwa falls back onto the couch, panting softly yet barely sweating. Rin pats her lap and Fuwa lays their head down on her thighs. Their eyes close and the hum as Rin pets and scratches their scalp.

It takes a moment for Len to snap out of his daze and speak. "Fuwa, that was incredible! You knew every dance for every song, whether it was yours or Flower's or mine or anyone's! And your dancing is so good! I can't even remember my own dances half the ti--"

"I'm gonna stop you right there," Fuwa sighs out, shifting to their stomach with their chin on Rin's thigh. Rin scratches their chin a little and they smile before continuing. "I often have more free time than I know what to do with, so I dance until the movement is more muscle memory than conscious thought. It's easy."

"Muscle memory..." Len echoes.

"Did you not know Fuwa loves dancing? They've even taught me a few!" Rin chimes in, clapping her hands together. Fuwa reaches up and moves one of her hands back to their head, and she resumes petting them.

"When did that happen?"

"When Miku stole you for a day because she mistook you in your pj's for me." 

Len shudders. As much as he loves spending time with his friends, being the only boy in a mall with Miku, Luka, and Chika was scary. Chika even laughed when Miku put him in a dress... Horrifying.

Fuwa reaches out and pokes Len's knee, and he blinks himself out of memory lane.

"I can teach you at some point."

Len thinks about practicing dancing with Fuwa and wonders if Rin would be there, too. Or anyone. Either way, it could be fun.

"Oh, but," Fuwa trails off. Len tilts his head. "You're gonna have to get up really early. Like five in the morning."

Len recoils. He doesn't usually wake up until nine. Now he sees why Fuwa texts him so early. Shivering, he shakes his head and rubs his neck.

"That's way too early for me, sorry."

Rin giggles and leans down to whisper something to Fuwa. They laugh and whisper back. He realizes they're saying something about him and opens his mouth to speak, but Rin hurries to cover it.

"I'll buy you a banana split after each session. No repayment." Fuwa says.

Len grabs Rin's wrist and pulls it away from his mouth. "Deal."


End file.
